Amor de lirios
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Yuri. Oneshots independientes. Varias relatos sobre historias de amor entre las chicas de Naruto. CAPITULO 2: ¡Que te den, Sasuke-kun! Sakura x Ino
1. Juegos de cama

**Juegos de cama**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

**Pareja:** Temari x Tenten

**Avisos:** Un poco de lemon, pero muy poco.

Noto sus uñas paseando por mi espalda. Siempre me provoca un escalofrío cuando hace eso, pero a la vez, me gusta. Sonrió sin que ella me vea, no quiero que piense que disfruto con el rozar de su uñas. Sus manos rodean mi cintura por detrás y notó sus ardientes labios besándome en el cuello. No puedo reprimir un gemido, sus besos siempre son muy apasionados. Aunque intento liberarme de su abrazo, ella no me deja. Eso es lo que me gusta de ella, su carácter. Es una mujer con los pies en la tierra, que pisa fuerte y no admite un no por respuesta. Yo no me parezco mucho a ella en ese sentido. Aunque si tengo carácter, no siempre me salgo con la mía. Pero Temari… Temari es diferente.

Sus labios mordisquean el lóbulo de mi oreja y doy una sacudida de placer. Me vuelvo hacia ella, y la miro cubriéndome con la sabana. Ella dibuja una sonrisa desafiante y me anima con el dedo a acercarme. Ella está completamente desnuda, no se molesta en cubrir su cuerpo. Adoro su cuerpo, es fuerte y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Su piel es suave, sus pechos redondeados y sus caderas describen una curva en la que me encanta perderme. Mis manos aterrizan en su cintura y la acarició suavemente, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Ella coge mi mano y la pasea por su cuerpo, le encanta todo lo que sea dominar, ya he dicho que tenía mucho carácter. Mi inclinó hacia ella y la beso en los labios con dulzura. Puedo desarmarla con mis dulces besos, y que se le caiga esa fachada de mujer imponente.

- Creo que esta partida la gano yo – le susurro al oído.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, gatita – me coge de las muñecas y se coloca encima de mí – Me parece que te he vuelto atrapar una vez más.

- Aún tengo mis piernas libres para atraparte – le sonrió – Esta vez la batalla es mía, Temari-chan.

Enredo mis piernas con las suyas y logro que caiga al otro lado de la cama. Ella jadea juguetona, nuestras batallitas en la cama son lo que más le divierte. Pronto nos comenzamos a enredar la una con la otra, tumbándonos sin tregua y jugueteando más de lo debido. Entre tanto movimiento, nuestros labios se rozan brevemente, y nuestras manos acarician las partes más ocultas de la otra. ¿Quién ganará esta batalla?

Una vez más, ella me atrapa bajo el peso de su cuerpo y atrapa mis labios en un beso húmedo y apasionado. Respiró con dificultad, nuestros juegos siempre me dejan agotada. Contengo un jadeo al notar sus dedos acariciando mi sexo, y ella me mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Gane – me susurra al oído.

Admito la derrota con un suspiro y ella se levanta de la cama. Veo que va hacia la cocina y me tumbo en la cama, exhausta. No lo puedo evitar, siempre acaba ganándome ella. Aunque otras veces, soy yo la que se deja ganar. Después de todo, lo importante no es ganar o perder, sino cuanto podemos disfrutar de nuestros juegos. Ella vuelve de la cocina con dos vasos de té verde y me entrega uno, con una dulce sonrisa. Que se muestre dominante en la cama, no significa que no sea dulce. Ambas damos un único sorbo a nuestro té, y luego, lo dejamos en la mesilla. Supongo que cada pareja tiene sus costumbres. Nosotras, bebemos té verde después de nuestros juegos de cama.

Nos tumbamos en la cama mirándonos y nos sonreímos, ninguna de los dos imaginaba que seríamos tan felices juntos. Desde luego, yo no esperaba que la preciosa genin de la Aldea de la Arena, que me derrotó en el examen de Chuunin, se convirtiera en la mujer de mi vida. Veo que sus dedos se enredan entre mi pelo suelto. Creo que es la única piensa que estoy mejor con el pelo suelto que con mis dos moños. Nuestros manos se entrelazan por si solas, y nuestros labios que se aproximan como si fueran dos imanes. Tras saborear sus labios, no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Estás preciosa cuando sonríes, Tenten – me dice en un susurro – Aunque siempre pierdas en todos nuestros juegos, no pierdes la sonrisa.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me importa perder contra ti – le apuntó con el dedo – Siempre disfruto mucho. Ganar o perder no tiene ninguna importancia.

- Pues a mí me da morbo verte derrotada por mis besos fatales – se ríe – Verte atrapada como una gatita en su jaula.

- No sé de donde te has sacado eso de gatita – la miró – Pero la verdad es que me gusta.

- Eso es porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano – desliza sus dedos por mi cuello – Sé todo lo que te hace sonreír, lo que te hace estremecerte de placer, lo que provoca que todos tus instintos se vuelvan loco.

- No te hagas tanto la listilla, Sabaku no Temari – no soporta que la llame así – Yo también sé como hacerte volver loca de placer.

- ¿Ah sí? – sonríe – ¿Y a qué esperas para demostrarlo?

Me sonríe desafiante y yo le sonrió traviesa. Me lanzó a ella como el cazador que busca su presa, dispuesta a hacerla enloquecer. Después de todo, estos son nuestros juegos de cama.

FIN


	2. ¡Que te den, Sasukekun!

**¡Que te den, Sasuke-kun!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

**Pareja:** Sakura x Ino

**Avisos:** Perdón a los fans de Sasuke, lo pongo un poco mal, jeje je.

_¡No te quiero! ¡Nunca te he querido! Es más, eres insoportable. ¡Sal de mi vida!_ Aquellas palabras rebotaban en la mente de Sakura como una pelota de ping-pong. Sentada en el tejado de la mansión Tsunade, la joven derramaba silenciosas lágrimas sin que nadie lo supiese. Hacía horas que lloraba, pues el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande. La persona que más quería en el mundo, por la que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, le había rechazado otra vez. ¿Es qué acaso él no conocía la palabra "amor"? Parecía ser que no, pues no había nadie que hubiera logrado entrar en su frío y duro corazón. Ni tan siquiera cuando ya Sasuke no tenía venganzas que resolver, seguía siendo ese chico frío y distante, que no mostraba un mínimo afecto por nadie.

Sakura lo había intentado una vez más, le había confesado su amor por él. Él solo había sonreído con crueldad y le había mirado con desprecio. Y pronunciando aquellas duras palabras, le había echado de su vida para siempre. Y ahora Sakura, solo podía llorar por el daño que le había hecho, sabiendo, que jamás lograría estar con él. ¿Acaso había algo más doloroso que ser rechazado por la persona que amas? No, no lo había.

- ¿Sakura?

La joven se volvió y vio a Ino subiendo las escaleras. Ella era la última persona del mundo que deseaba ver. Sakura e Ino habían competido por Sasuke durante mucho tiempo, y saber que Sakura había sido rechazada, solo incrementaría las burlas de la rubia. Sakura volvió la cabeza y no dijo nada, no tenía ánimos para discutir con ella. Sin embargo, la kunoichi se había sentado junto a ella y miraba la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages. Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, sin que ninguna pareciese darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra. Entonces, Ino colocó su mano sobre el hombro se Sakura y se acercó a su oído.

- Él no se lo merece – le susurró al oído.

Sakura dejó de llorar y se volvió hacia Ino, mirándola sorprendida. La rubia sonreía, y esta vez no era una sonrisa burlona, sino dulce y cálida. Aquella sonrisa transportó a Sakura a su infancia, cuando ella e Ino eran amigas y lo compartían todo. A veces, echaba de menos aquellos momentos, pues desde entonces, no había tenido una amiga a la que confiarle sus secretos.

- ¿Qué? – reaccionó Sakura.

- Que Sasuke no se merece que llores así por él – respondió seriamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…?

- Solo él es capaz de arrancarte esas lágrimas de sufrimiento – miró al cielo – Y de verdad Sakura, si te hace llorar de esa manera, no se merece que sufras por él.

- Supongo que estarás contenta ¿no? – las lágrimas volvieron aflorar en sus ojos – Sasuke me ha rechazado, tienes vía libre.

- ¿Contenta? – Ino la miró extrañada – ¿Por qué iba a estar contenta?

- No hace falta que disimules, Ino – murmuró la joven – Hemos competido por Sasuke desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y que él me haya rechazado, debe ser una gran alegría para ti.

- Me temo que te equivocas – la miró a los ojos – Voy a contarte algo, Sakura, algo que no te he dicho nunca. Bueno, no hace mucho que pasó, pero no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que te pondrías como una loca.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta intrigada.

- Cuando Sasuke volvió a Konoha, me puse loca de contenta – le contó – Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía. Así que, un día, le asalté y me declaré – Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida – No hace falta decir, que me rechazó. Bueno, rechazar es una forma muy fina de decirlo. Cogió mis sentimientos, los arrastró, los pateó y me dejó tirada.

- Ino…

- No te preocupes, eso ya no me importa – sonrió – Desde ese día, comprendí una cosa. ¿Sabes qué es, Sakura?

- No.

- Que Sasuke no merece la pena – declaró mirando al cielo – Que no es más que un egoísta, sin corazón y que solo piensa en sí mismo. Movido por una ambición tonta, que no siente afecto por nadie, y menos, por alguien que le vaya a ofrecer su amor…

- ¡Ino! – la miró entre sorprendida y furiosa – ¡Sasuke no es así!

- Sé realista, Sakura, ¿cuántas veces ha sido Sasuke amable contigo? – sonrió – Es más, ¿cuántas veces ha sido amable con alguien? ¡Ninguna!

- Bueno, él…

- No intentes disculparle, Sakura – negó con la cabeza – Nada excusa su comportamiento. Sé que su infancia fue muy dura por lo que pasó con su hermano, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento. Si todos lo que tienen problemas fuesen como él, imagínate como sería la vida en la aldea. Y si no, fíjate en Naruto, su infancia fue muy dura, pero él es noble y tiene buen corazón. A ver, es un idiota, pero es buena persona. O Lee, que no puede usar genjutsus ni ninjutsus, pero es amable y se esfuerza. También Neji era cruel y tuvo una infancia dura, pero ha cambiado. Todos los que han tenido problemas han salido adelante y tratan a los demás bien, pero él no.

- Tienes razón, Ino, pero…

- No llores por él, Sakura, no merece la pena – cogió uno de los mechones rosa de la joven y lo enredó en sus dedos – Estás más bonita cuando sonríes.

- Ino…

- Además, hay algo que nunca le podré perdonar a Sasuke – la miró profundamente – Y es que por culpa de él, tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas.

- Ino…

- Ambas chicas miraron el cielo con nostalgia, y Sakura miró a Ino de reojo. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, notaba algo nuevo en su mirada. Era más dulce, más cálida, más madura, como si se hubiera producido un gran cambio en su manera de ser. Ino siempre había sido alocada, abierta, impulsiva, pero ahora… ahora parecía diferente.

- Yo era muy feliz cuando éramos amigas – le dijo Ino, sin mirarla – Y me duele, que rompiésemos nuestra amistad. Nunca he vuelto a tener una amiga como tú, y eso me duele mucho más que el rechazo de cualquier chico.

- La verdad es que yo también he echado de menos nuestra amistad – reconoció Sakura – Tener una amiga a la que contarle mis secretos, compartir tiempo juntas, confiar la una en la otra… Esas cosas son difíciles de encontrar en otras personas.

- Que razón tienes, Sakura-chan – las dos se miraron – Yo tampoco he podido encontrar a una amiga como tú.

- Bueno, a lo mejor ahora, podemos volver a ser amigas ¿no te parece? – Sakura sonrió, al menos ese día tendría algo por lo que sonreír.

- Lo siento, Sakura, yo no quiero ser tu amiga – desvió la mirada.

- Pero Ino, si tú…

- Quiero ser algo más – susurró con una sonrisa – Quiero ser la persona que te haga sonreír, la que haga que seas feliz, la que descubra tus maravillosas cualidades, la que esté junto a ti cada noche…

- ¡Ino! – la miró sorprendida – ¿Qué…?

- Bueno, cuando Sasuke me rechazó, no solo descubrí que era un idiota – le sonrió – También descubrí, que él no era la persona de la que estaba enamorada realmente. Descubrí que cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa era la que ocupaba mi corazón.

- Pero Ino, ¿me estás diciendo que tú estás ena…?

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, pues Ino atrapó sus labios en tierno beso. La joven pelirosa notó que el corazón se le paraba un instante, para luego volver a latir con más fuerza. Cuando Ino se separó de ella, Sakura echó de menos el sabor de sus labios. Sin pensarlo, besó a la rubia. Las dos sonrieron y sus manos se entrelazaron.

- Parece que el rechazo de Sasuke nos ha resuelto las dudas a las dos – dijo Ino, con una sonrisa.

- Ino, yo…

- No es por chinchar pero, estás más guapa calladita – Ino sonrió burlona.

- ¡Oye! – protestó – ¿Ni siquiera enamorada de mí vas a dejar de meterte conmigo?

- Es que me gustas mucho cuando te enfadas – se rió Ino.

- Esto es una locura ¿no crees? – notó las manos de Ino en su cintura.

- Si, lo sé – metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la joven – ¿Y qué?

- Bueno, solo quería que lo supieras – cogió la cara de Ino – Por si eras una cobarde, y te rendías.

- No conoces a la nueva Ino – le susurró Ino al oído.

- ¿Y cómo es la nueva Ino? – enredó sus manos en el pelo de la rubia.

- Tendrás que descubrirla por ti misma, Sakura-chan – la besó de nuevo.

- Supongo que me arriesgaré a descubrirte – las dos sonrieron – No pensé que el día mas amargo de mi vida, se volviese el día más feliz de mi vida.

- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi chica? – le preguntó Ino, con ilusión.

- ¡Por supuesto! – la besó con pasión – No te besaría si no lo quisiese.

- Ay Sakura, se me va hacer raro no meterme contigo – le acarició la mejilla – Pero visto lo visto, los cambios son buenos.

- Si, lo son – se levantaron cogidas de la mano – Podríamos dar un paseo.

- Estaba pensando en otra cosa – la miró traviesa – ¡Vámonos a descubrir mundo!

- ¿Qué? – Sakura abrió la boca incrédula – Ino, ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Ya te he dicho que me encantan las locuras – rió alegremente – ¿Descubrimos el mundo juntas?

- Si.

Las dos se miraron ilusionados y bajo la mirada de los Hokages, se besaron apasionadamente. Tras el beso, Ino la cogió de la mano y echaron a correr por toda la aldea. Los que las veían, no daban crédito a sus ojos, pero eso no les preocupaba. Solo existía la otra, el resto de las personas, no importaban.

Cuando doblaron una esquina, vieron a Sasuke apoyado en un muro, con aquella expresión de superioridad. El chico levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlas de la mano y tan felices. Entonces Ino, hizo un gesto feo con la mano y gritó:

- ¡Que te den, Sasuke-kun!

Y sin volver la vista atrás, Ino y Sakura corrieron por toda la aldea y salieron a descubrir lo que el mundo les ofrecía.

FIN


End file.
